


three times a charm.

by blissjaebeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Children, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissjaebeom/pseuds/blissjaebeom
Summary: a quick trip to the hospital for their two kids, ended up way, way differently than they had anticipated.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 46





	three times a charm.

**Author's Note:**

> ur resident markjae-stan is back!!!!!  
> not @ me having 9381082 ao3 accounts, so i hope i have not posted this yet............... enjoy this piece which i wrote.... a year ago maybe? anyway, yeah stan markjae i guess ! <3
> 
> anyway if yall havent figured it out, i'm defsweetheart lol ok bye

"DADDY!”

“Urgh, not now, Youngjae. I’m tired,” Mark groaned sleepily, turning his body around on the bed, away from the door.

“Glad to hear you can’t differentiate between your husband’s and son’s voices,” Youngjae snarked, even when half asleep. Mark opened his eyes to see the former right there in front of him, looking at him annoyed.

The elder gave him a small smile and leaned forward to give the other a peck on the lips. “Sorry babe.”

“Yeah, whatever. Your son called for you.”

And like on command, another scream was heard, “APPAAAA!!!”

“Now, he is calling for you,” Mark smirked.

Youngjae rolled his eyes and reluctantly got out of bed to the source of screaming and realised that there was another sound coming from the nursery. He entered the nursery instead, only to be greeted by a very, very loud crying 1-year-old.

“What’s wrong, Woonie?” Youngjae asked in his fake baby voice, picking his son up from his crib. The baby continued crying onto his Appa’s shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly as Youngjae walked out of the nursery and into his other son’s room.

“Young-ah, what is wrong?” Youngjae calmly asked his 4 year-old-old, who sat at the edge of the bed sniffling and wiping at his eyes.

“I don’t feel good, Appa… Why is Woowoo crying?” Youngjae felt Doyoung’s forehead at the back of his hand and to his worst suspicions, his forehead was much, much warmer than usual. To make it even worse, Doyoung suddenly vomited onto the floor in front of him, not only causing him to start crying, but his little brother to cry even more.

“Sorry… Appa,” Doyoung wiped at his mouth and hiccupped, unable to stop his tears from coming down.

“It’s okay sweetheart. Wait here till I call Daddy to come alright?” Youngjae made sure to get a response from his oldest before quickly standing up to call Mark while simultaneously, calming down his youngest.

* * *

They ended up at the hospital, having two kids with high fevers at the same time was quite rare and quite risky as well, plus this is their very first time this has happened to them. It was also 3am, so the hospital was the best choice.

While waiting for the doctor to observe their children in different rooms, Youngjae and Mark sat right outside together, exhausted. It was almost 4am, and even though they had barely slept and had work in about 4 hours, they couldn't close their eyes, worried sick about their two children who didn't stop crying on their way to the hospital.

“Babe, you alright?” Mark asked, carrying 2 cups of coffee that he bought from the vending machine. The elder had thought his husband had looked pale.

“Yeah, thank you,” Youngjae took one of the cups, grateful for the boost of caffeine and sipped it. The next thing he knew, he was running towards the washroom and miraculously made it to the toilet bowl before puking his guts out.

“Baby? Baby?” Mark quickly ran after him to the toilet and found him hunched over, vomiting. “Baby! Are you alright?”

Of course, Youngjae couldn’t answer, he was busy unleashing his dinner into the bowl. The second Youngjae got cleaned up, Mark carried him bridal-style and announced that he needed a Doctor to check on his husband immediately.

Now, Mark had **3** family members getting checked up at once, and if he wasn’t internally combusting out of panic and anxiety, he’s lying.

_“Parents of Wonwoo Tuan?”_

_“Parents of Doyoung Tuan?”_

Mark stood up and looked at both doctors, conflicted on which doctor to respond to first. Wonwoo’s doctor came up too him and told him that the fever he had was because he was teething, otherwise he’s perfectly ready to go home. That gave Mark some relief, but he quickly looked over to Doyoung’s doctor.

“He’s running a high fever, so we want to keep him for the day to observe him, but he’ll be fine eventually,” she explains.

“So, it’s just a fever? Nothing else?”

“So far yes, but his temperature is still really high so it’s best if we keep in here for today at least, to monitor him and give him fluids as well.”

“Yeah, okay that’s fine.” At least his boys were okay. He quickly signed the discharge papers for Wonwoo, picked him up and was about to enter into Doyoung’s room when:

“ _Mr Mark Tuan?_ ” A doctor called into the waiting room.

“That’s me! How’s my husband?”

“I need you to come with me, it’s best if I told you both together.”

“What happened? Is he okay?” Mark and the Doctor went into the room Youngjae was in, the former quickly going to his husband’s side and kisses his forehead, still carrying Wonwoo tightly but gently, so to not wake the baby up.

“Mr Choi. is perfectly fine, it’s just the morning sickness kicking in early.”

“Morning sickness?” Youngjae asked.

“Mr Choi…" The doctor smiles, "You’re pregnant. 3 months pregnant, in fact. Congratulations are in order.”

“I’m… what _now_?”

“You’re pregnant, Mr Choi. I’ll give you both some time to take this in while I prepare the discharge forms.”

Mark and Youngjae looked at each in disbelief. _How could this happen? They were so careful,_ they just had Wonwoo and wasn’t looking to have another one for a while. All these thoughts were running through their minds, they definitely weren’t prepared for this, for another baby. It was all so sudden, especially this early in the morning, and especially since both their children are sick, and one of them hospitalised.

“Wait, what’s wrong with the kids? Where is Doyoung?” Although they were both still in shock, the main reasons they came here for were of utmost priority.

“Wonwoo is sick because of his teething, Doyoung is running a high fever, they’re keeping him for the day at least to monitor him.”

Youngjae nodded his head and sighed, “What are we going to do?”

“We always wanted a big family, right?”

“Yeah but our house is just fit for us four, plus Coco. We haven’t financially planned for a third child, let alone _planned_ for a third child. Can we even afford this? We need to get a new house, an extra crib, we can’t reuse the existing one because Wonwoo is still a baby, we have to get an extra -” Youngjae babbled on, he only does this when he’s panicking and right _now_ , he’s freaking out.

“Hey baby, calm down. We can do this, okay? No matter what happens, we are in this together. You and me, we will figure this out together. I can’t let you stress right now, it isn’t good for the baby.” Mark tried his best to comfort his husband as much as he can, while juggling a sick but sleeping baby.

“Are you sure? What if we -”

“Baby listen to me. We’ve been through everything together, and we’ve always figured it out. Trust me. I trust you. I trust _us_.” Mark was always the calmer one, although deep inside, he was just as anxious as Youngjae.

Youngjae started tearing up, probably from the shock, or from how sweet his husband was being, despite the circumstances. Whatever the reason was, he was so, so grateful to have a soulmate like him, “I love you, Mark. So much.”

“I love you too, baby. More than you’ll ever know. And we’re going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes,,,, i said nct and svt collab!!! jkjk,, okay for real.... see u all soon ♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
